This invention relates in general to funnels for guiding a poured liquid into a desired receptacle without spillage. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved funnel construction having a wide variety of uses, but which is specifically adapted for guiding a liquid fuel such as gasoline into the fuel tank of an automotive vehicle.
Funnels in general are well known in the prior art and typically comprise a relatively wide-mouthed upper bowl-shaped portion for receiving the liquid to be poured into a receptacle. The bowl portion of the funnel communicates the liquid for flow downwardly by means of gravity through a relatively small-mouthed lower spout sized for reception into the receptacle.
In use, the funnel spout is inserted into the desired receptacle, and the liquid is poured directly into the bowl-shaped portion. However, the spout provides a relatively unstable support structure for the larger, bowl-shaped portion, whereby pouring of the liquid into the bowl-shaped portion tends to cause the funnel to shift under the weight of the liquid. All too frequently, this shifting of the funnel results in undesired spillage of the liquid. When the liquid comprises a volatile substance such as gasoline, this likelihood of spillage is highly undesirable and dangerous.
In the prior art, therefore, it has been necessary for the user of a funnel physically to hold the funnel with one hand to keep the funnel from shifting positions as the liquid is poured. With one hand occupied, the user has but one remaining hand for operating the particular liquid dispensing apparatus such as a gasoline pump dispensing nozzle, a gasoline storage can, or the like. Accordingly, these typical prior art funnels are cumbersome to use and subject the user to potentially dangerous spillage of liquid.
Some prior art funnels have been designed which attempt to avoid the requirement that the user hold the funnel in position with one hand while pouring a liquid. For example, it has been proposed to form a funnel from a somewhat resilient thermoplastic material whereby the funnel may be jammed partially into the receptacle in an attempt to secure the funnel during pouring of a liquid. However, these types of funnels tend to creep steadily out of the receptacle by virtue of their natural resilience. Accordingly, it is frequently necessary to hold a funnel of this type with one hand to assure that the funnel stays in place during pouring of a liquid.
Another problem encountered with prior art funnels is that they tend to seal the receptacle against evacuation of air as the receptacle is filled with liquid. Since this air must escape before the receptacle can be filled with liquid, the air typically bubbles through the inflowing liquid. This counterflow action of air and liquid undesirably results in a relatively reduced flow rate of liquid into the receptacle.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art by providing an improved funnel configured for partial reception into a receptacle in binding engagement therewith to secure the funnel during pouring of a liquid. Moreover, the funnel is configured to define a separate flow path for venting of air from the receptacle as the receptacle is filled with liquid.